The Fourth of July
by Talldi
Summary: Abby and Gibbs head to the Potomac for fireworks. ;


**The Fourth of July**

Abby Gibbs led her husband across the bike path and down toward the riverbank. She had selected the spot she wanted a week ago on her lunch break. Jethro had been busy on a case and unable to have lunch with her. She had eaten listlessly on the concrete divider by the bike path and then wandered along the river bank. Almost at the end of her break, when she would have had to turn back to get to the lab on time, she came upon it. Her mind went into overdrive with possibilities.

Now Abby had the man she loved at her side. She carried their beach blanket around her neck and her parasol. A bright yellow and green one this time. Jethro carried a small cooler with a bottle of white wine and two glasses packed carefully in it and a low beach chair. The sun was moving low in the sky and a perfect evening, low humidity and a warm soft breeze was underway.

"Where we goin' Abb's?"

"Right over here Love. This is the perfect spot! I scoped it out last week when you couldn't eat with me."

She began to spread their blanket on a nice sized piece of grass in front of a large planting of lilacs. The lilac bushes were thick and blocked the bike path and river bank from view from three angles.

"D'you like the spot?" Abby asked him eagerly, her emerald eyes alight with happiness.

"Yep. It's great Babe. It'll be pretty much private." he looked across the river. "Good view too!"

He smiled into her eyes and held his hand out to her. She was so happy. The only thing he wanted in life was to keep that look in her beautiful eyes. He would do anything for her. This was such a simple thing. A semi private viewing of the fireworks with the woman he loved in his arms. How hard was that to take?

Abby moved toward him and winked. Jethro shook his head a little with a wry grin as the wink went straight south to his groin. Her effect on him was to say the least consistent. They had made love for the second time that day less than 3 hours ago and he would gladly have taken her again right now. Their relationship had always been extremely physical from the very beginning. They were both very tactile and sensual people.

Abby had told him once that love involved all the aspects of reality and was interdimensional. It encased the physical, the spiritual and the power of the mind. He was in awe of Abby's ability to put esoteric concepts into words. She was able to express her emotions so clearly. He had knowledge of his feelings but somehow the thoughts did not connect with the words. This miscommunication had shadowed his life in his private relationships. Abby understood him. Completely. She demanded nothing of him. He gave to her from the depths of his heart and soul. She gave him back everything he gave and more.

Now his only love twirled her parasol and swung her hips exaggeratedly as she stepped across the blanket to him and took his hand. He grinned at her as she kicked off her shoes and stood on tip toe to kiss his lips.

"And now?" he said.

"And now I'm waiting for my pillow to settle down so I can too!" she grinned back.

"Pardonnez-moi ma petite."

"Pardonné."

"I knew there was a reason I was here instead of home sleeping in a deck chair with a beer in my hand."

Jethro settled comfortably in the chair with legs wide. knees bent and held his arms out to Abby. She closed her parasol and settled down against him, a powerfully muscled tanned leg on either side of her. Gibbs wrapped his arms around her beneath her breasts and gave her a gentle squeeze while nuzzling her neck and shoulder.

Abby giggled loving his evening shadow of beard against her skin. She tilted her head allowing him better access to her neck and brought her left hand up to caress his cheek. After a little while they began to kiss, lightly at first then gradually the kisses deepened. Their tongues stroked and danced together tasting and seeking one another until the need for air forced them apart.

The sky was a deep blue and lavender with the orange red sun sinking low to cause the buildings of Washington to appear in dark profile. Their eyes were only for each other.

"Boy do I like your long weekends off!" she murmured smiling up at him.

"Do ya now? I like 'em too."

Taking his fingers he gently guided her chin back up to his mouth. After a long kiss, Abby shifted so that her legs were over his left leg. She had on a little Swiss dot yellow tank top with thin spaghetti straps. Her bra was built in. They were remarkably easy to pull down so he could continue to kiss his way across her shoulders. Abby sighed and shivered when he nipped her. Her arms left his neck and she tugged at his shirt, freeing it from his belt and cargo shorts. Her hands slipped up onto the skin of his belly and chest.

The sun slid lower and lower on the horizon; it went unnoticed as Abby and her Marine were lost in one another. Jethro eased her down onto the blanket and settled himself against her side. He held his weight on his forearms as he cradled her face, mouth slashed across hers. Their kisses were deep and exploring now, slow and sensual.

Jethro shifted himself again in order to relieve the growing pressure in his cargo shorts. He slid one leg over hers and moved it slowly up and down, again and again. He moaned softly into her mouth and moved his hips grinding against her. His breathing began to deepen. He ghosted the back of his fingers over her right breast the nipple strained. He tugged the soft material down to free it. Abby gasped and arched her back.

Abby's focus was on every breath, every touch, every pressure, every sound her husband made. The distant murmuring of people as they settled farther away from them was ignored. There was only Jethro and the way he made her feel.

The exhibitionist in her wondered if Jethro would find their 'privacy' enough and finish what they both so obviously wanted.

The darkness deepened and Abby heard him say "Abby…look at me."

She opened her eyes and in the reflected light of the city across the water she could see the passion in his face. He lowered his mouth to her breasts as he pulled the top down over her other breast. She felt him palm her right breast, having slipped his right arm behind her when she arched for him earlier. He licked and suckled her nipples then shifted her so that her back was against him.

He rolled her right nipple with his strong fingers as he eased her shorts down over her buttocks.

"Oh!…Yess…please…." she moaned.

He brushed her hair back off of her neck and began to lick and suck her spider web. His hands massaged her swollen breasts, his left hand trailing down into her shorts and lower. He groaned as he felt her soaked panties and then the wet curls. He quickly tugged them down in the back. Abby gasped again. Jethro thrust against her hard. She moaned and thrust back as she felt his heat and hard length against her buttocks.

"Ssshhh Babe," he growled into her ear, "We can't finish this if you make noise. The dark can only hide so much."

"Oh God Jethro…I love you so much, please…Pulllleeeez!" in a pleading whisper.

She couldn't help her gasp as suddenly his hips snapped forward and with an almost savage thrust he penetrated her slick folds. He groaned and began to move more deeply into her. He pressed his forehead into her neck and shoulder. He nipped her shoulder firmly then soothed it with his tongue and began to move slowly almost out of her then thrust quickly back in, again and again.

A delicious pressure began to build deep within her lower regions. He was her fantasies come to life. She panted and pumped her hips to meet his thrusts. Her bond with Jethro was wide open. She could feel that he was as close as she was to orgasm. The wet sounds their joined bodies made with his soft grunts excited her beyond reason. She whimpered.

Jethro's breathing became ragged as he pounded deep and hard within her. His right arm was tight around her; his left hand gripped her hip so tightly she was sure she would bruise tomorrow. Nothing mattered except him. His hips snapped suddenly against her, once, twice and Abby spilled over the edge into orgasm. Jethro followed her almost instantly, his thrusts erratic as he came hard and heavily into her body. Their auras fused, their energies spilling and blending into a white hot ecstasy of intimacy as their essence became truly one through their bond.

They lay pressed as closely as possible as the world gradually returned. As breathing and heartbeats slowed they began to gently stroke each others body. Abby made a soft sound of protest as Jethro slipped from her soft. She quickly turned over and pressed him onto his back, moving up and over him to kiss him deeply. His fingers tangled in the soft silk of her hair. He pressed a kiss to her ear and breathed deeply of the scent of her skin behind it. He had always found the strongest natural scent of a woman was behind her ears. The scent of an aroused woman you were going down on was completley different. He found the ears very erotic. Abby was always careful to place her perfumes on her neck, never her ears. She was the first woman he had met who was aware of this natural spot for pheromones.

After their snuggle Abby reached behind her and tugged up her clothing and underwear. She giggled and saw his grin in the reflected lights from the river. Their bond was wide open and Abby felt his sense of joy and love. As they lay content with and within each other they kissed softly again and again.

Suddenly there was a loud whistling and streak of light, bursting in to a huge multicolored starburst. People around them cried out in "ooohhh's and ahhhhh's". They lifted their heads to watch it. Abby wiggled until she was cradled again on Jethro's shoulder, his hand on her hip and other hand with fingers entwined. They kissed until another explosion was heard.

"Best 4th of July ever Gibbs! I've always wanted to have you in public."

"I know Abb's. That's why it happened."

"You devil Jethro!"

"Yep!" he said smugly.


End file.
